bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Zen and Sergio --- breaking the ice
Zen and Sergio --- breaking the ice *This takes place shortly after Zen's exile, so she's a little more darker* Sergio gasped, struggling to catch his breath as he pushed himself off the ground. "I will not be defeated by a lowly summoner," He spat, wiping the blood from his chin. Zen only stared back, unammused by his futile resistance. So far she had been fighting him with her own power, but she was growing quite bored. "Perhaps I'm only wasting my time," Zen mused, "After all, what use are you to me if I can easily defeat you?" The reality was, Zen had caught Sergio right after he finished a battle, and he was already quite tired. However, his pride did not allow him to make this known. He saw in her eyes a similar, wounded pride. This girl was hurt, and she needed help. "...I know what your are feeling," Sergio said, unsure. Zen quirked an eyebrow. "I do not know what you speak of." "You carry with you great pride," He continued, "A pride that has been greatly wounded. Your mistake lies in the fact that you have based your purposed on this pride, and now that you have no purpose, you are desperately trying to find a way to get it back..." The summoner frowned. "...Even if what you say is true, it means nothing to me." "You need help." "I need no one!" She snapped. "I carry no such weakness." He stepped forward cautiosly. "Is it weakness to depend on another? To acknowledge your faults? To me it is strength, to be able to admit your short comings." He frowned thoughtfully. "I also rejected the support of commrads, long ago...in another life..." He briefly recalled the batallion of troops that had tried to assist him in battle, the same men he had pushed away. Zen grew quiet, her shoulders slumped, her fight gone. "....I only wish to find purpose..." She admitted softly. Sergio boldy walked to her and kneeled. Her eyes widened. "What are you--" "Allow me to serve you," He intterupted, head bowed "I sense that you already carry with you units that wish the same, to guide you and give you the very purpose you speak. And if you will not allow me this, then grant me the opportunity to redeem myself of my past sins." Zen looked down at the man whom, not a moment ago, she had bested in battle. That victory had been shallow, and had not provided the fulfillment she seeked. She suddenly felt ashamed of her arrogence. "I...I apologize for my arrogent behavior," She shifted awkwardly, not used to admitting her wrongs. "It would be my pleasure to have you accompany me on my journey. You are right, I have other units, but I...I've pushed them away. I wish to start over." Sergio stood and placed a hand on the shorter girl's head. "I will do what I can to be of service to you." Thus began Zen's journey of healing. Category:Blog posts